lunimefandomcom-20200223-history
Tiff
Tiff is a Wind unit who appears in several games. In Gacha World, she is both a 6 Star unit (as Blooming Tiff) and the keeper of the Tower challenges. She also appears in Anime Fidget Spinner, in Anime Gacha as part of the Neon Lunatics case, and Gacha Resort, starring in Chapter 17 where the player must help her regrow her wings to continue their mission. She was created by Luni. Blooming Tiff's special ability is "World Nature" which heals the Gacha Summoner based on their attack power. Her leadership skill is "Elemental Mega Boost" which increases the maximum hitpoints and attack value of all units in the party by 30%. In Gacha League, her special ability is "Heal Wounds" which heals the target based on 80% of Magical Attack value. Her leadership skill is "Good Health" which raises maximum hitpoints by 20%. Story Blooming Tiff's Lore from Gacha World Tiff is a young elf born from a fruit of a sacred tree in another world, she goes to become a grown individual with short stature. In the world of the sacred tree, magic courses through the veins of the elves and can use its power in accordance with the forces of nature: fire, water, nature, earth, and wind. Tiff lacks the magical capacity due to her physique: lacking the physical capacity to hold mana. Despite of having a great flaw, Tiff didn't submit to the flaw which is decided by birth and prayed continuously. For years time, she trained for her physical activity and weapon wielding, never losing hope. And so, the prayers have been answered from the sacred tree, granting her a spiritual reserves of power which is the substitute for the physical magic capacity, allowing her to manifest magic into great extent, having an affinity for wind and nature. Despite even lacing offensive capabilities, she is know to be able to save lives of the thousands of elves in battle with her healing abilities, while keeping off the invaders with strong winds. While she was in he middle of the battle, the space in her area distorted and it appears she disappeared from the world of the sacred tree she was born from. Summoned to an unknown world, her powers were repressed by an unknown force, reducing her to be the old Tiff where the spiritual reserve has not been granted yet. At the same time, a building was built to her to be its guide, meeting the Gacha Summoner to guide in advance to the top of the floors - the Tower. Tiff's Story in Gacha League Tiff is a young elf born from a fruit of a sacred tree in another world, who grows to become a shy individual with a short stature. Despite lacking offensive capabilities, she is known to be able to save lives of the thousands of elves in battle with her healing abilities, while keeping off the invaders with strong winds. Quotes "There's still hope! Let nature give you strength! "- Blooming Tiff's skill quote in Gacha World ""I'll heal your wounds!" - Tiff in Gacha League Trivia * In Gacha Resort, Tiff's wing's have shriveled up due to her distance from the trees and must be regrown in a forested area. * Also in Gacha Resort, she admits having a crush on a red-headed guy. It is implied that this person is Reed. Additional Images Tiffgw.png|Tiff's Tower Guardian sprite from Gacha World Tiffag.jpg| Blooming Tiff in Anime Gacha Tiffafs.jpg|Tiff's spinner in Anime Fidget Spinner Tiffgr.jpg|Tiff as she appears in Gacha Resort Tiff-r.png|Tiff in Gacha League Tiff-A.png|Cleric Tiff (awakened form) in Gacha League Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Wind Characters Category:Gacha Resort Characters Category:Gacha World Characters Category:Anime Fidget Spinner Characters Category:Anime Gacha Characters Category:Gacha League Characters